I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printers and has particular reference to a serial data printer for printing a pair of lines of type characters on slips, forms or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Records of business transactions or other operations are often printed on individual slips or forms. For example, in banking transactions, records of depositors transactions may be printed on separate slips and given to the depositors as records of their deposits.
In my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 7/993,354, filed Dec. 12, 1992, I have disclosed and claimed a slip printer using a serial printer head which is capable of printing two or more lines of print on the same slip. The printer works satisfactory. However, it requires one or more feed rollers driven by a suitable motor through entrained gearing to advance the slip from one print line position to another. Means are also required to ensure adequate frictional gripping of the feed roller against the slip to ensure proper line spacing.